Don't Take the Girl
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: A DXS oneshot/songfic that I made while having a little writers block for The Phantom Holder. Please Read and Enjoy and Read and Review please.


**A/N I know I haven't updated The Phantom Holder…but I have a small blank… So I'm going to do this DXS songfic. I don't own Danny Phantom or Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw. Hope you enjoy.**

Jack Fenton and his eight year old son, Daniel 'Danny', walked out of their house with fishing poles ready to go to the lake. Suddenly, an eight year old girl walked through their white gate with her toy fishing pole not really paying attention where she was going. The girl was new in town and her parents called her Sammy-kins, but her real name was Samantha. Jack looked at Samantha and smiled then looked at Danny, "We can't leave her behind Danny-boy," he said then bent down to Danny's level, "I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind."

Danny looked at his dad in shock then at Samantha in the gate messing with her toy fishing pole, "But, today was going to be just us," he argued, "You promised."

"I know son," Jack said, "But you'll understand one day."

Danny pouted, "Take Dash Baxter, take Kwan Yang, or take my best friend Tucker. Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world. Daddy please don't take the girl."

Jack smiled softly and stood up and pushed Danny with him as they walked, "Hello," Jack said causing Samantha's head to snap up from her toy, "Samantha Manson right?"

Samantha nodded, "Yes," she said sweetly.

"Please daddy," Danny begged, "Don't take the girl."

Jack smiled at Danny then looked at Samantha, "Samantha, would you like to go fishing with us?"

Danny pouted when Samantha nodded eagerly; "Come on then," Jack said and pushed both kids into the Fenton RV.

As the years passed Danny and Samantha, now wanting to be Sam, grew close as friends. At the age of 14 Danny became half dead and the protector of his town and those he loved. The one he protected the most was his family and Sam Manson. When both of them were 18 years old Danny took his girlfriend to the movies, "That was the most stupid movie," Sam laughed and she leaned into her boyfriend.

Danny chuckled and kissed Sam on the lips quickly, "You liked it," he whispered against his lips.

Sam smiled, "Only because you were there," she said and kissed him again, "Not that we watched it."

Danny laughed and held Sam close to him and rested his head on hers as they walked. Suddenly, a man came out of an alley and grabbed Sam from Danny's arms and pushed Danny into a wall. Danny was in a slight daze, but when it vanished the man held a gun to Sam's neck. Danny froze. He could see the fear in Sam's violet eyes and she could probably see the same in his icy blue ones. Finally, the man started to talked, "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm," he said.

Danny's instincts were screaming at him to go ghost and save Sam and beat the pulp out of the man for putting Sam in danger, but the minute the rings appeared the man would panic and pull the trigger. Danny knew Sam didn't get scared that easily nowadays, but Danny could clearly see the fear in her eyes and tears threatening to fall. Danny took a shaky breath and stood up slowly his back still against the wall his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender.

The man pushed the gun closer to Sam's neck causing the tears to break free from her eyes, "Take my money. Take my wallet. Take my credit cards. Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me. Here's the key to my car. Mister give it a whirl, but please don't take the girl," Danny said holding out his wallet and his car keys.

The man quick as lightning threw Sam to the ground and snatched Danny's wallet out of his hands and was gone. Danny didn't really pay attention to where the man went. He went straight to Sam and held her close as she cried into him. He ran his hand through her hair trying to calm her down. Danny knew Sam was traumatized for a least a month or two, "I won't let anything happen to you Sam," he whispered in her ear, "Not if I can help it. I promise."

Sam's crying calmed down slightly, but she still held a death grip on his shirt as Danny did with her. He wouldn't let something like this happen again. Danny and Sam slowly made their way back to Sam's house where Sam's parents instantly knew something happened and started asking what happened. It was in that moment and explanation the Mansons began to love Danny and were very thankful for him dating their daughter. So when Danny proposed to Sam both the Mansons and Fentons were all on board on the train.

Years went by and Sam Fenton was expecting, a son to be precise. Danny and Sam were more than happy; overjoyed would even be an understatement. Finally, the day came when the new Fenton would enter the world. Danny waited in the waiting room a little nervous. He never liked being away from Sam. When he was away from her it made him feel like she wasn't protected from something. Suddenly, the doctor came in and Danny stood up. The doctor came up to him, "Mr. Fenton?" he said his face emotionless.

"Yes," Danny said.

The doctor sighed, "The baby's fine, but you'll have to leave 'cause his momma's fading fast," he said, "I'm sorry Mr. Fenton. We'll call you when you can come and pick up your son."

When the doctor left Danny's legs couldn't hold him anymore and tears started to fall and he began to shake uncontrollably. Finally, Danny's tears stopped, "God," he said, "I know your there. I know you're watching over me or else I would be fully dead."

Danny began to cry again, "Please," he begged, "Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world. God, please don't take the girl."

Danny fell on his face, "Please," he begged one last time, "Take the other half of my life not Sam's. Please…"

Danny suddenly couldn't get up. He was frozen in place. His fingers were in his hair nearly pulling it out. Suddenly, the doors opened again, "Mr. Fenton?" he heard the doctor say.

Danny looked at the doctor once again able to move, "We're not sure how," he said, "But your wife has come back."

Danny started crying again only this time there were tears of joy, "When you're ready," the doctor said, "You can go see her."

The doctor left again and Danny fell to his face again, "Thank you," Danny said, "Thank you, God, Thank you."

Once Danny was calmed down he exited the waiting room and entered his wife's room. Sam was asleep with her heart monitor beating normally. Danny started to tear up picturing that machine with a flat line. Danny sat at Sam's bedside and moved some of her hair out of her sweaty face and laid his chin on the railing of the bed and his hand messing with her hair. One more tear slipped down his cheek. Suddenly, Sam's eyes slowly opened and she looked at her husband, "D-Danny?" she said weakly.

Danny's tears fell freely again and grabbed her hand in his and pressed it to now wet cheek, "Sam," he said and tightened his grip on her hand.

Sam's weakly smiled at Danny, "Your grandma says hi," she said weakly.

Danny's grip tightened even more and pressed it closer to his cheek, "Oh Sam," he said and started crying harder.

Sam's hand rubbed Danny cheek, "Danny," she said softly.

Danny took Sam's hand away from his cheek, but still held a gentle death grip on it, "Get some rest Sam," he said, "Just…don't leave me again."

Sam smiled weakly and squeezed his hand gently, "I'm not leaving anytime soon Danny," she said before she closed her eyes and rested a little bit more.

Danny still held Sam's hand in his and rubbed the top of it, "Thank you," Danny said again, "Thank you for bringing her back."

"Mr. Fenton?" a nurse said.

Danny turned and saw the nurse holding a baby with black hair wrapped in a blue blanket. He assumed this was his son. The nurse walked up, "Your wife wanted you to name him," she said.

Danny closed his eyes and slowly and reluctantly let go of his wife's hand and grabbed his son out of the nurse's arms. Danny's son slowly opened his eyes and revealed violet eyes. Danny looked at his son with loving eyes and the perfect name came to mind, "Samuel," he said just loud enough for the nurse to hear, "Samuel Benjamin Fenton."

The nurse nodded, "I know it's been a rough afternoon Mr. Fenton," she said, "But it seems God was looking out for you."

The nurse left with Samuel in Danny's arms. Danny held his son close to him his eyes closed, "You and your mother are my life Samuel," he whispered, "I'll protect you two with my life. I'll give up my life if it means you two are safe."

Samuel yawned and fell asleep in his dad's arms. Years passed after that day and Danny and his wife and his eight year old son were going fishing at the lake…

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin' When he was eight years old A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go Take any boy in the world Daddy please don't take the girl_

_Same old boy Same sweet girl Ten years down the road He held her tight and kissed her lips In front of the picture show Stranger came and pulled a gun Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm" And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me Here's the key to my car Mister give it a whirl But please don't take the girl_

_Same old boy Same sweet girl Five years down the road There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave 'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed Take the very breath you gave me Take the heart from my chest I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me Make this my last request Take me out of this world God, please don't take the girl_  
><em>Johnny's daddy Was taking him fishin' When he was eight years old<em>

**A/N That's the songfic. I almost cried while writing this. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.**


End file.
